Juntos al fin
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Dos hermanos que se han reencontrado y una conversación que tardó catorce años en llegar.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a MasamiKurumada.

**Summary:** Dos hermanos que se han reencontrado y una conversación que tardó catorce años en llegar.

**JUNTOS…AL FIN**

El viento sopló y, a su paso, levantó una cortina de pétalos multicolores. En medio del hermoso espectáculo, unas pocas mariposas se opusieron a su fuerza, mientras otras se aferraron a las ráfagas del aire y volaron con movimientos delicados por encima de las verdes praderas. Contemplando, desde las alturas, el astro rey brillaba en todo su esplendor. Las nubes blancas flotaban a su alrededor, pero lejos de opacarle, solamente resaltaban el resplandor de los rayos dorados de luz que se colaban a través de ellas.

Un momento de calma y quietud llegó al paisaje, solo para ser sustituido por un nuevo soplo de brisa que acarició los cabellos castaños de ambos hermanos. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Sus solitarias figuras se apreciaban con claridad en la amplitud del paraje. Estaban resguardados a la sombra de los restos de un viejo templo, sentados al final de unas cuantas escalinatas y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sin embargo, el silencio era lo único que compartían.

Llevaban incontables minutos ahí; uno en compañía del otro, pero en una soledad cómplice y, sinceramente, reconfortante. No había necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna para saber que, por primera vez en años, estaban ahí, el uno para el otro y que, en esta ocasión, nada podría volver a separarlos. Conformes con ello, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, permanecieron en silencio. De vez en vez, la mirada esmeralda de Aioria se posaba sobre su hermano, de la misma manera en que los ojos cerúleos del arquero le observaban con orgullo desmedido.

— ¿Qué? — Aioria fue el primero en romper el sonido del silencio, víctima del escrutinio de su mayor.

— Haz crecido. Mucho. — Aioros respondió con una sonrisa que delataba su sentir. El pequeño niño que alguna vez conociese, se había esfumado, dejando en su lugar a un joven del que solo reconocía la mirada llena de pasión y vida que recordaba de años atrás.

— Han sido catorce años, hermano. — el dejo de tristeza en su voz fue evidente, mientras su mirada alicaída se posó momentáneamente en el piso. — Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero supongo que ahora tendremos tiempo suficiente para hablar de todo ello. — Aioros asintió.

— Es raro… estar aquí. Contigo.

— Pero es bueno. — se apresuró a decir el león. — Muy bueno. Estamos juntos, ¿no?

Una vez más, el arquero dorado aprobó las palabras de su hermano, en esta ocasión con un poco más de timidez. Había algo en el aura de paz que les envolvía, algo que no alcanzaba a definir, pero que le dejaba sentimientos encontrados.

— Ha sido una larga ausencia. — habló en un murmullo. — Sin embargo, se siente como si hubiera sido ayer, como si todo hubiera quedado suspendido en un interminable letargo y jamás nos hubiéramos separado. Al menos así lo siento… hasta que te miro. — volteó a verlo, permitiéndose buscar la mirada de Aioria. — Entonces, es cuando me doy cuenta de cómo hemos cambiado… has cambiado. — devolvió su vista al horizonte.

— Me gustaría decir que en el fondo soy el mismo, pero te estaría mintiendo y jamás haría tal cosa.

— Algunas cosas permanecen, ¿cierto? — Aioros sonrió y Aioria notó un aire de optimismo en ese gesto.

— Sí. Algunas cosas permanecen. — admitió.

Y es que el león dorado sabía que su hermano hablaba con la verdad. Decir que no quedaba nada de aquel crío que solía ser era una mentira tan grande como expresar lo contrario. Había cosas que indudablemente permanecían inmutables, detalles que atesoró en sus memorias y que le habían llevado a convertirse en el hombre que era. Porque, en el fondo, a pesar de las mentiras de traición, Aioria siempre quiso ser como aquel que significó todo. Las lecciones de vida que le dejase el santo de Sagitario eran el legado que Aioria se esforzó por mantener vigente, eso que, más allá del indiscutible parecido físico con Aioros, fungía como recordatorio de su origen.

Porque, antes y después de la muerte de Aioros, el león seguía guiándose por la estela de luz que su hermano dejase en su mente y en su corazón. Añoraba ser digno de compartir su sangre, de llamarse a sí mismo el hermano del hombre más fiel a la diosa; ese que ofreciese su vida para preservar la esperanza del mundo que yacía encerrada en un bebé incapaz de defenderse.

Entonces, Aioria cayó en cuenta de que su vida entera se había dedicado a intentar desaparecer aquello que, irónicamente, era lo que más había empeñado en proteger; y, sin notarlo, sonrió.

— ¿Y esa risa?

— Me rio de lo estúpido que alguien puede llegar a ser. — respondió con sinceridad.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? — el arquero sonrió, travieso.

— Más de lo que me gustaría admitir. — aceptó. — He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en mi vida, ¿sabes?

— ¿Quién no?

— ¿Quién no? Es una buena pregunta. — susurró el de Leo.

Hubo una pausa en su conversación que, por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado ahí, la volvió pesada y tirante.

Las razones eran más que claras para Aioros. Bastaba mirar a las esmeraldas de su hermano menor para encontrarse con aquel mar agitado de sentimientos tan contradictorios como dolorosos.

— Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo separados como para permitir que, una vez más, el pasado nos aleje. Sé lo que sientes, lo que ocultas tras el silencio y quiero que lo dejes ir. — habló el mayor.

— No puedo. — murmuró el otro. — No sabes todo lo que ha pasado. Ni siquiera creo que puedas imaginártelo. — conforme el tono de su voz aumentaba, Aioria perdía el control sobre sus lágrimas, que comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas. — Tú… te fuiste, , más el resto nos quedamos. La situación con Arles ya era penosa, pero solo empeoró cuando toda oposición desapareció. Estábamos solos y lo único que hicimos fue enfrentarnos los unos contra los otros. De pronto, nuestra única misión era sobrevivir, lo cual resultó más difícil para algunos de nosotros. — para cuando terminó de hablar, su voz casi se había apagado.

— Todo eso quedó en el pasado. Apenas eran unos niños que ni siquiera sabían lo que se les venía encima, así que no hay culpa en lo que hayan hecho cuando fue la situación la que les forzó a crecer antes de tiempo.

— Y, cuando fuimos mayores como para comprender, ¿cuál es nuestra excusa? — Aioria levantó la mirada, para clavarla en los ojos azules de su hermano.— Porque lo que vino después fue mucho peor.

— Aioria…

— ¡No! ¡Déjame hablar! —exclamó.— Sé que te gusta ver el lado bueno de las personas, pero en esta historia hay poco que apreciar, incluso para ti, Aioros. Lo que el resto haya hecho o dejado de hacer, me importa poco, más lo que yo hice…

— Aioria… — insistió una vez más, a pesar de que el resultado no fue muy diferente.

— Necesito decírtelo. Quiero que lo sepas. —la voz se le quebró.— Durante tanto tiempo, desde el día en que las mentiras de Arles empezaron, no hice más que intentar sacarte de mi corazón. Renegué de mi propia sangre, te negué con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y traté de aborrecerte. No sabes cuanto desee poder olvidarte y maldije el haberte querido de la forma que lo hice. — Aioros guardó silencio mientras oía hablar a su hermano.

Cada palabra que abandonaba los labios del menor, le hería. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era saber cuanto sufrimiento traía esa confesión a Aioria. Si él hubiera elegido, AIoros hubiese pedido ahorrar ese momento. No por él, sino porque sabía lo que representaba para el santo de Leo. Más, por eso mismo, viendo la necesidad de que externara aquello que tanto daño le hacía, el arquero se armó de valor y escuchó pacientemente la dura verdad.

Refrenó un suspiro que delataría su pensar, y posó la mano sobre el hombro del más joven anhelando infundirle la fuerza que precisaba para continuar.

— Con todo… nunca conseguí hacerlo. — retomó la palabra el de la quinta casa. — Nunca pude odiarte como se suponía.

Entonces, Aioros no esperó más para atraerlo contra sí en un abrazo. Lo sostuvo así por un instante, deseando que su caricia fuera suficiente para reconfortarlo en ese momento tan difícil para ambos. Acarició sus rizos dorados, revolviéndolos como solía hacer cuando pequeño.

— Aún si me hubieras odiado, yo no tendría nada que reclamarte. Tenías todas las razones para hacerlo. — le sonrió, con cierta tristeza implícita.

— ¿Qué razones, Aioros?

— Te dejé y con eso bastaba para culparme de todo. — desvió su mirada hacia el campo que tenían enfrente. — No pensé en ti, ni en las consecuencias que mis acciones te traerían si algo me sucedía, como eventualmente pasó.

— Era tu obligación como santo: salvar a Athena.

— Creer y obedecer a Arles también era la tuya. — se encogió de hombros. — E, incluso para ello fuiste lo suficientemente terco y testarudo. — sonrió. — Dudo que hayas cambiado en ese aspecto.

Aioria se secó un par de lágrimas y rió a medias con la observación del otro. Sacudió la cabeza, dando por acertada la aseveración del Sagitario.

— Supongo que tenías razón al decir que ciertas cosas no cambian. — Aioria habló.

— Tengo razón en muchas cosas. — el santo de la novena casa le miró de reojo, incapaz de suprimir la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios. — Con todo, no sé si aún quedándome contigo hubiera podido quitarte lo obstinado.

— No soy obstinado.

— Siempre lo fuiste y dudo que eso haya disminuido con el paso de los años. Si acaso, se acentuó. — Aioria torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos. — En serio, desde que eras pequeño ha sido siempre igual. Yendo en contra de la corriente, con tus propias ideas y dispuesto a defenderlas en contra de viento y marea. No me extrañaría pensar que le diste más de un dolor de cabeza a alguien.

— Definitivamente hubiese preferido que ese alguien fueras tú.

— Igual yo, Aioria. Igual yo… — de pronto, los dos volvieron a encontrarse rodeados de nada más que silencio, así que se tomaron un par de segundos para disfrutarlo. Después de todo, la falta de distracciones terminaba por resaltar la calma que traía consigo la presencia del otro. — Al final, creo que a pesar de todo, salió bien.

— ¿Tú crees? — Aioria pestañó, sin comprender. Por su parte, Aioros solo asintió. — A veces no se sentía como si estuviera bien.

— Pero ahora sí, ¿o me equivoco?

Aioria se lo pensó. Después, alzó una ceja sin sentirse convencido del todo. Su hermano mayor esbozó un gesto idéntico al suyo.

— No estoy completamente seguro de eso. — replicó el más joven. Como respuesta obtuvo una carcajada desparpajada del santo del centauro. — ¡¿Qué? — se quejó, sintiéndose burlado.

— ¡Sabía que terminarías oponiéndote! — ante semejante afirmación, el león se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca en busca de una contestación que nunca consiguió encontrar. — Eres un pequeño revoltoso.

— No creo ser pequeño… ni revoltoso. — terminó musitando, severamente contrariado por la afirmación de su hermano.

— Pues con esa cara pareces un crío. — meneó la cabeza en negación. — Y cada vez que enfadas, pones la misma expresión: el chiquillo malcriado dentro de ti quiere salir.

— Ya lo sé. Me lo han dicho antes.

— ¿En serio? ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho y sobrevivido a semejante verdad? — preguntó con broma.

— Muy divertido, Aioros. — le sacó la lengua, consiguiendo que las risas del arquero se multiplicaran. — Pero sí, Marin siempre se queja de eso. — bufó, soplando las mechas de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Marin?

— Sí, Marin. — confesó tras una pausa en la que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rojizo.— Es una persona muy especial, alguien que me ayudó a sobrevivir tu ausencia. Me encantaría que pudieras conocerla, sin duda se llevarían bien. — le miró de reojo.

— No lo dudo. Seguramente es una gran chica.

El gesto cómplice, y a la vez pícaro, en el rostro de su hermano no pasó desapercibido para el santo de Leo, quien solo atinó a respingarse al saberse pillado.

— No es lo que piensas. — gruñó el león. — Es _solo_ una amiga.

— Te esfuerzas demasiado en dejarlo en claro. — Aioros soltó una carcajada. — ¿Qué más da aceptar que es algo más?

— Es imposible. — suspiró.

Ver aquel rostro compungido tan poco usual en el Aioria que conocía, enterneció al arquero dorado. Sin atreverse a decir nada, ni dispuesto a continuar insistiendo, palmeó el hombro de su hermano tratando de transmitirle su empatía y apoyo.

— Para empezar, es una amazona: la amazona plateada de Águila. — para sorpresa de Aioros, el león retomó la palabra. — Tú sabes como es el asunto con las amazonas. ¿Amar o morir? ¿Qué clase de regla es esa?

— Ella no sabe sobre…

— ¿Sobre lo que siento? — Aioria se encogió de hombros. Echó el cuerpo para adelante y apoyó sus brazos sobre las rodillas mientras, a toda costa, evitaba mirar a su hermano. — Nunca le dije. No quería arriesgarla a salir herida. Supongo que hice bien.

— Estará bien, Aioria. — le dijo, para después no pronunciar nada más.

— Lo sé… lo sé. Algún día quizás pueda decírselo.

Aioros asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Y, aunque hubiese querido decir algo más, decidió dejar que Aioria encontrara en si mismo la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar.

Su mirada azul recorrió los alrededores, bastos y vacíos. Se respiraban aires de tranquilidad y de paz, tan inusuales para ellos como el volver a encontrarse tantos años después y descubrir que, lejos de convertirse en un par de extraños, se encontraban más cerca que nunca.

— Cuando la guerra santa estalló lo primero en lo que pensé fuiste tú. — Aioria, visiblemente más tranquilo reinició la plática. — Pensaba en que contigo ahí, hubiéramos barrido a esos malditos espectros con una patada. — sonrió. — ¡Y Saga! Por los dioses… Saga. — suspiró. Un instante después, su semblante alicaído se iluminó en una risa nerviosa. — Creo que jamás en mi vida sentí algo parecido a lo de esa noche, cuando lo vi enfundado en una sapuri. Ahora que lo pienso, tú, ahí, hubieras terminado dándole la regañina de su vida. A ti seguramente te hubiera prestado algún tipo atención en vez de enviarte a volar con una Explosión de Galaxias... — giró los ojos al recordar el infame detalle. — …y, probablemente, el templo de Virgo hubiese librado la Exclamación de Athena. — subió los hombros, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

— ¿Todo eso en una noche?

— Sí. Con Shion y Dohko encargándose de destruir Aries; y Kanon fungiendo como el único de nosotros con un poco de sentido común.

— El mundo se puso de cabeza por una noche. — Aioros sonrió, complacido por la levedad con que Aioria parecía haberse tomado la dura situación que atravesasen antes.

— Una maldita noche. — murmuró con una mezcla de rabia y desencanto. — Si te soy sincero, esperé ese momento por tanto tiempo. Lo imaginé en demasiadas ocasiones, pero nada nos preparó para lo que se venía. Es diferente pelear una guerra contra el enemigo que en contra de tus hermanos.

— Conozco esa sensación. — para cuando las palabras surgieron de su boca, Aioros cayó en cuenta de que debió haber callado.

— ¿Tú… sabías?

— ¿Sobre Saga? Sí. — aceptó. — Lo descubrí esa última noche.

En esta ocasión, fue Aioria quien guardó silencio. Esperó a que fuera el arquero quien continuara la conversación, si así lo deseaba. Los segundos pasaron con una lentitud tan marcada, que por un momento, el león pensó que Aioros no diría nada más al respecto. Pero justo cuando menos lo imaginaba, la voz de su hermano sonó nuevamente.

— Esa noche, cuando volví al Templo Patriarcal por la bebé Athena, lo que menos esperaba era tener que encontrarme con el rostro de mi amigo hundido en la locura y la maldad. — dijo apenas en un murmullo. — Entré en pánico. Fue como si mi mente simplemente se hubiera congelado en esa imagen y, lo único que se me ocurrió, fue huir. La prioridad era la niña, sin embargo, en el fondo, creo que tampoco me sentía listo para enfrentar la posibilidad de tener que asesinar a Saga. ¿Sabes que era lo peor? — Aioria meneó sutilmente la cabeza. — Que todo había sido, en gran parte, culpa mía.

— ¿Cómo podía ser tu culpa? No podías evitar que Ares eligiera a Saga para ser el portador de su alma.

— Después que Shion me nombró como su heredero, me dediqué a nada más que aprender todo lo necesario para el puesto que algún día tendría que ocupar. Dejé muchas cosas de lado, Saga era una de ellas. Ni Shion ni yo lo vimos venir, y cuando desapareció… nos dimos por vencidos muy rápido. — Aioros inhaló en busca de un poco de aire y de tiempo que le permitiera controlar el temblor de su voz. — Los sacrificios que se hicieron tampoco sirvieron para nada. Al morir Shion, Arles reclamó el lugar de Patriarca y, ¿qué hice? Nada. Ese lugar me correspondía y fui incapaz de reclamarlo.

— Semejante decisión solo hubiera tenido el mismo resultado. Ares no iba a permitirse perder todo por ti. Te hubiera asesinado.

— Quizás. Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si mi oposición hubiera ayudado a revelar la verdad y, por ende, a salvar a Saga? Al menos mi muerte hubiera abierto los ojos a más de uno. No lo sé. — subió los hombros.

Al verlo así, perdido en los recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso, Aioria supo lo difícil que le fue tomar semejante decisión y, si alguna vez llegó a sentirse enojado de la elección de su hermano, en ese momento toda duda quedo en el olvido. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del arquero y se propuso, al menos por ese instante, que se convertiría en su apoyo.

— Al final salió todo bien, ¿no? — Aioria habló, tratando que su tono fuera el justo. Ni muy alegre, ni demasiado oscuro. Oír sus propias palabras en la boca de su hermano menor, robó una pequeña sonrisa a Aioros. — ¿Qué? — reclamó el león de forma juguetona, pero feliz con el resultado de su maniobra.

— No tienes remedio. — le dijo el otro.

— No. Nunca lo tuve, y nunca lo tendré. rió.

— Comienzo a pensar que "_¿Qué?_" es tu frase favorita. — Aioros le miró de reojo. Ensanchó la sonrisa que tenía. — Pero esta bien. Es bueno estar juntos otra vez.

— Mis antecedentes pueden indicarte lo contrario, sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me alegra tenerte de regreso, hermano.

La brisa volvió a levantar una torbellino de pétalos y mariposas que les envolvió. La esencia de las flores complementó con perfección el espectáculo mientras el susurro del viento les cantó al oído.

Entonces, a la distancia, distinguieron a Milo ondeando la mano en el aire. Se aproximaba a donde ellos estaban seguido de las figuras de los otros que fueron apareciendo uno a uno tras de él. El eco de sus nombres resonó cuando les llamaron en busca de atención, a lo que los hermanos respondieron con una sonrisa que los otros apenas pudieron distinguir.

Decidieron no esperar, caminaron a su encuentro hasta que, por fin, a mitad del camino, los dos grupos se encontraron.

— ¡¿Dónde se habían metido? — reclamó el Escorpio. — ¡Buscamos por todos lados!

— No es como que pudiéramos ir muy lejos, bicho. — contraatacó Aioria. — Además, vas a verme por toda la eternidad, ¿no? Creo que podías sobrevivir sin mi presencia por veinte minutos.

Los demás rieron al ver el mohín de frustración en el rostro de Milo. Se rascó el cuello con cierto cansancio y desvió la mirada de la de Aioria.

— ¿Para qué nos buscaban? — Aioros intervino; y, aunque la pregunta era para Milo, su mirada se cruzó inevitablemente con la de Saga, quien le sonrió, con un dejo de complicidad. Pero antes de que el gemelo pudiera responder, otra voz conocida resonó detrás de él.

— Yo les pedí que les encontraran.

La atención de todos se centró en la pareja de recién llegados mientras Shion y Dohko se abrían paso entre los más jóvenes.

— Maestro. — Aioros inclinó la cabeza en una sutil reverencia.

— Aioros. — Shion le imitó. Su mirada rosa lucía un brillo que la vejez le había le había robado y que Aioros no había presenciado antes. — ¿Todo en orden? — llevo su mirada de uno a otro hermano, a lo que ambos asintieron. — Me alegro. Ahora vengan, acompáñenos. La primera de muchas cenas en los Elíseos. Celebremos la victoria de nuestra señora y el reencuentro de nuestra Orden.

Hubo una sonrisa colectiva y un rayo de esperanza brilló en sus corazones. Los tiempos oscuros se veían lejanos porque, ahora, estaban juntos…al fin.

-FIN-

* * *

_"La esperanza es esa cosa con plumas, que se posa en el alma y canta la tonada sin palabras, y nunca se detiene, en lo absoluto."_

Emily Dickinson

* * *

**NdA: **Yo y mis finales medio retorcidos T_T Sí, los lindos santitos estaban muertos. Con todo, no quería que este fuera un fic triste ni deprimente. Solo quería algo ligero de estos dos, algo que sentí, se nos quedó a deber en el muro de los lamentos.

Este fic es especial para mí por muchísimas razones. Para empezar, llevo meses trabajando en una historia que me permitiera reencontrar a mis dos personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya y, por fin, creo haber hecho algo medianamente decente para ellos. Segundo, se aproxima el cumple de mi arquero dorado y jamás le había escrito nada, así que ¡voilá! Tercero, esta es mi décima historia publicada, y siempre hay algo especial en el número 10 :P Cuarto, con un poquito de suerte y sus comentarios, quizás esta historia reciba el review número 1,000 en mis fics en Fanfiction (*los ojitos de Sun brillan y lagrimean de emoción*), así que no necesito decirles lo grande que es eso para una autora que jamás imaginó tener esa clase de respuesta. Se los agradezco con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

¡Gracias a todos! Y que sea mucho tiempo más compartiendo historias, sueños y emociones con ustedes.

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
